Animal and plant habitats, for example aquariums, terrariums, green houses, etc., are environments housing one or more species of flora and/or fauna, such as fish, invertebrates, amphibians, marine mammals, turtles, plants or any combination thereof. These species require diligent care which includes specific control of environmental conditions within the habitats. Environmental conditions such as temperature, light wavelength and intensity, salinity, and flow control of air or water inside the habitat must be regulated to accommodate for the sustainability or growth of the particular species living therein. Optimum conditions will vary from species to species.
One component of controlling the environmental conditions in a habitat is the amount and type of light. Standard lighting units typically utilize a fluorescent or metal halide bulb that produces light at a specific spectrum and intensity. These lights may be hung above the habitat or be part of a hood or other unit which connects directly to the habitat. Typical lighting units are designed to provide light sufficient to permit a user to observe the habitat.